Memorias
by Aedora
Summary: Una tarde... Fue hasta ese lugar, en la montaña... Se sentó y devastado por muchas cosas que pasaban en su cabeza... para ¿Aclarar sus pensamientos? / Sasunaru - lime


_Aedora: antes de comenzar... quisiera invitarlos a leer mis otros fics no es que quisiera hacerme publicidad 8-) pero que se le hace xD ... Bueno esta es mi segunda historia sasunaru, espero que no me fusilen... Solo digo que dejar un review no te matara, espero que Riyu ni Jubi-chan vengan -.- de todos modos prepare una trampa esta vez muajajajajaja!_

_RiyuLeo: ¡Hoooola! ¿Qué haces?_

_Aedora: presentando la historia (si e_e sigue caminando pronto caerás en la trampa muajajaja =)!) ¿¡Eh! o_o ¿¡Por qué no cayo!_

_RiyuLeo: ¡te venía a mostrar mis nuevos zapatos! ¡Míralos! Me hacen flotar en el aire levemente =3_

_Aedora: ¡Noooooo! ¡Demonios! ¿Y bueno en donde esta Jubi?_

_RiyuLeo: ahí viene, es muy lenta..._

_Jinjuriki del Jubi: hola Aedora-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *cayendo en la trampa que era un precipicio*_

_Aedora: jajajajajajajajajajaja! XD sabía alguna tenía que caer_

_RiyuLeo: ._. ... Jajajajajajajaja! XD_

_Aedora y Riyuleo: Enjoy!_

_**Memorias**_

_Un automóvil pequeño color negro con asientos cómodos, dos personas en aquel carro recorriendo una larga carretera con algunos baches y ya casi al anochecer, por fin había llegado a su destino y uno de los pasajeros se baja_

_- Gracias por traerme - agradeciendo al conductor del vehículo_

_- ¿Seguro que es aquí donde quieres que te deje? ¿No es muy solo esto? - preguntaba el dueño del vehículo preocupado no quería cargar con aquello en su mente_

_- Si, no se preocupe, es que tengo que esperar a alguien - dijo quitándole las preocupaciones a aquel en el carro_

_Bueno, nos vemos - se despidió, dio la vuelta con su carro y se fue del lugar dejando al chico ahí, aquella persona espero que se fuera y se dio la vuelta, al mirar habían tres arboles separados y una banca de metal pintada de negra y por paisaje las pequeñas luces de faroles de una ciudad centelleando a lo lejos como las estrellas con el sol ya casi extinto y protegida por el bello firmamento, esa vista era única, algo que casi no se apreciaba ya, solo el podía observar tal majestuosa vista _

_Suspirando, y algo aliviado, aquella persona tenía algo especial, estaba muy triste pues su relación con la persona que más amaba había llegado a su final, destrozado pensando que como dicen tal vez el mar podría curar sus penas, pero se equivocaba, de su bolsillo saco una caja de cigarros y un bonito encendedor, prendió aquel vicio y dando pequeñas bocanadas se acababa la caja mientras sus memorias ya casi desvanecidas salían a relucir_

_- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque a mí?... - lamentándose por su situación - es muy triste que lo nuestro haya terminado, antes de cometer esta locura quiero recordar cada momento bueno y malo que pasamos juntos, recuerdo aquel día que te conocí, tus ojos y tu pelo... - empezaba a recordar cada momento que paso con ese ser especial - ese día acordamos conocernos en un café de los alrededores, recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo, pensé que no irías y cancelarias la cita pero habías ido y me alegré pues siempre me había gustado tu sonrisa y tus ojos y a ti de mi… Mis ojos y mi forma de ser... Pero no sé en qué momento aquello se complicó, pero aquel día hablamos sin parar de las cosas divertidas y bochornosas que nos pasaron en toda nuestra vida_

_- Si... Fue mágico ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - dijo alguien a lo lejos interrumpiendo aquel monologo de recuerdos _

_- Eres tú... ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? - preguntó aquél sentado en el banco que se tornó a ver quién era, para su suerte era el... Su bella y amada persona_

_- Si, cariño aquí estoy, solo lo supe... ¿Recuerdas que aquí fue nuestra segunda cita? Decías que te encantaba estar aquí sobre todo a esta hora... - respondió aquel acercándose más al del banco hasta que se quedó parado al lado_

_- Es cierto, aquí también nos dimos nuestro primer beso, tus labios tocando los míos algo que me hacía subir al cielo cada vez que pasaba - dijo el del banquillo riendo nostálgico - muchos veces estuvimos aquí hasta temprano en la mañana hasta tuvimos sexo aquí... El verde pasto tocando nuestros cuerpos y en un frenesí de placer, tus caricias lentas hacia mí y mis besos que nos hacían llegar a horizontes inimaginables, y después sin darnos cuenta volvíamos a la tierra y tan hermosa experiencia que nuestros cuerpos gritaban por más_

_- Si lo sé... No tengo palabras para explicar aquello, y a los lugares a los que íbamos todo el tiempo te encantaba ir y no dejabas de asombrarte por todo, y aquella felicidad que me dabas cuando me decías que me amabas todos los días y nos acurrucábamos junto al fuego aquellos días de lluvia y frio, sobretodo aquella de tanto frio que la electricidad se fue y solo teníamos el fuego para protegernos recuerdo que esa vez lloraste porque pensaste que no te quería eso me devasto mucho, pero con el tiempo lo supere - dijo aquel parado a la sombra del árbol_

_- Lo sé, esa fue la primera vez que te herí, me dijiste que era un estúpido por pensar aquello, pero tú también me heriste peor, la vez que te pregunte por que no conocía a tus padres, y tú dijiste que no querías... Porque... Temías que pensarían de... Nosotros, me sentí desolado... Tal vez ese fue el momento en el que todo se rompió después de lo que habíamos pasado y hecho, luego de eso no nos vimos por una semana yo estaba fatal, no salía de mi casa, solo me lamentaba y no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras tan punzantes, al término de una semana apareciste en mi casa y dijiste "vamos a hablar", tu cara tenía un semblante de tristeza y apenado, la verdad me rio... Porque ese día al entrar nos sentamos, con un "lo siento" y aquel tierno e intenso beso lo curo todo, luego me abrazaste tiernamente y volviste a disculparte, estaba muy callado ese día, no lo podía creer, te tome de la mano y te lleve a mi cuarto para irnos de nuevo al cielo, aquella vez fue mejor e increíble que las anteriores, nos desnudamos lentamente, viendo poco a poco nuestros cuerpos, nos tomamos de las manos y nos acostamos en esa cama incomoda, pero el estar el uno con el otro nos hacía olvidar aquello estabas arriba de mí y empezaste a besar y a lamer lentamente mi cuello, mi pecho y mi vientre cálido, yo deleitándome y diciendo tu nombre una y otra vez y viceversa, te pusiste de nuevo encima de mí y te mordía suavemente y otras fuertemente dejándote morados y que decir de aquellos arañazos sin culpa, ahh... fuimos más allá del cielo, lentamente, las caricias que nos hacían entrar poco a poco en calor, los besos nos hacían amarnos más, y tu cuerpo con el mío penetrándome una y otra vez y el calor de nuestros cuerpos nos abrigaba, y todo iba acalorándose cada vez más llegando al orgasmo, haciéndonos sentir cada vez más amados, ya terminando, exhaustos nos acurrucábamos y dándonos la última caricia, el último beso nos íbamos a dormir tomados de las manos abrazados dando a saber que nada nos separa_

_Aquel en la sombra escuchaba cada palabra y observaba cada gesto, cuando interrumpió para contar otro recuerdo_

_- ... Otra cosa que ame de ti fue la manera en la que tocabas la flauta, música tan armoniosa y algunas veces alegres y tristes que expresaban tus sentimientos y te hacían fundirte con el paisaje y encajabas perfecto, podía pasar toda mi vida viéndote y escuchándote, sin aburrirme, si estaba enfadado, enojado conmigo, triste, serio, con una sola nota de aquel melódico instrumento me alegrabas - comento el chico recostado del árbol con una sonrisa nostálgica llena de paz en su rostro _

_- Si, después de aquel día... Dejé de tocar mi flauta, era algo que me recordaba mucho a ti - contestó el chico de la banqueta, deleitándose con otro cigarro en su boca_

_- Te dije que dejaras ese vicio, fue una de las cosas que me molestaba de ti, así como el que te gustaba complacerme en cada cosa, quería hacer aquello y decías quiero acompañarte, y que decir de los malditos celos... Si llegaba tarde a un lugar te molestabas, pensabas que estaba con otras personas que me importaban más que a ti, y no hacíamos mas que estar juntos los dos, llegabas a ser asfixiante, odie y odio eso de ti - alzó la voz con enojo aquel del árbol_

_- ¡Pues no quería perder un tesoro tan grande como tú! Y sin embargo... Al final... Te perdí por culpa de los celos, pero tú tampoco eras un ángel completamente, jamás fuiste detallista, siempre olvidabas cumpleaños, aniversarios, siempre te llegaba con detalles sutiles y agradables y contestabas con indiferencia, por eso pasaba más tiempo contigo, intentando hechizarte para que cambiaras, para que vieras con esos malditos ojos que no tenías que ser así porque había alguien que te quería y debías tratarlo de la misma manera... afectuoso… Y ese alguien que te amaba era yo... Yo era quien te amaba con pasión y me tratabas así pero, si yo intentaba hechizarte, tú ya me tenías hechizado, porque por más que quería no podía olvidarme de ti y seguir mi vida adelante, porque te quería... Y te sigo amando - dijo el de la banqueta con la cabeza abajo y con algunas lágrimas en su cara_

_- No llores, te ves patético así... Yo también te quise... Pero no tenía ni tuve las intenciones de amarte y gritar a las mil voces que te quería, me gusta ser reservado, además ¡¿Cuándo te dije alguna vez que no te amé? - grito el del árbol con fuerza, el de la banca solo lloraba en silencio, destrozado y desolado por las palabras de su amado_

_- ... ¿Sabes? Me hiciste acordar aquella noche aquella en la que no fuiste como tú dices reservado, era nuestro tercer aniversario, saque la mesa al balcón, puse un mantel blanco, un candelabro con algunas velas que encendí, coloque unas luces alrededor y prepare una cena estupenda, compre el mejor vino, el más caro... Me vestí tan galante aquella noche, apagué las luces y me quede esperando por ti un largo rato, horas... Y ya muy tarde decidiste aparecer, y tus ojos se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa, cerraste la puerta, tiraste tus cosas y rápidamente te abalanzaste sobre mí a besarme, cuando te detuviste me dijiste... "Gracias" tan sutilmente y cariñoso, tome tu mano delicadamente y te lleve afuera, cenamos y nos embriagamos de alcohol y amor esa noche, estabas más sonriente y feliz que de costumbre... - comento el de la banqueta_

_- Si... Y me hiciste la ridícula pregunta... "¿Estaremos siempre juntos?" En aquel momento dije que sí para no dañar el momento, estaba considerando darnos un tiempo para cambiar y pensar las cosas mejor, ya después de ese día ya pasábamos poco tiempo juntos, quería alejarme más de ti... Y tu llorabas porque me suplicabas que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, que yo estaba muy extraño que… que me pasaba... La típica habladuría del débil de la relación - mencionó el del árbol con una sonrisa algo maléfica en su cara_

_- ¿Porque tienes que ser todo el tiempo así de hiriente? - preguntó el de la banca - después de ese día tan bochornoso del que cuentas... Pasada una semana si mal no me equivoco... Por fin todo exploto... Llegaste enojado y yo triste de días pasados por tu culpa y volví a preguntarte porque no hablábamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos... Tú con una cara de odio y enojo tal vez harto de mi atosigamiento por tu comportamiento de esos últimos días y también de obstinación dijiste... "Hasta aquí ya... Mi paciencia llego, eres muy celoso y lloras demasiado por cosas que no son ciertas... Que te vaya bien en tu vida y adiós" cerraste la puerta y te fuiste, solo me quede congelado, negando aquella dolorosa realidad, solo en un sueño pensé, una horrible pesadilla... Pero no era así, el ambiente se oscureció y todo se derrumbó con esas palabras, palabras que me hicieron ver el fin, sentía que llegaría la parca en algún momento a abrazarme con sus gélidas manos a darme el beso de muerte que tú no me diste... - dijo el de la banca al chico del árbol_

_- Aww... Qué triste, de verdad, no pensaba que llegarías a ser tan dramático en serio, me das lastima... Me voy de nuevo, así como lo hice esa tarde... Este es mi último obsequio para ti... - respondió el del árbol, dejando de recostarse en aquel árbol para disponerse a darle el beso más intenso y apasionado, el de la banca se levantó acercándose a él, ya cara a cara, sus labios se acercaron poco a poco pero ya casi dispuestos al beso el pelinegro desaparece, el rubio... Se quedó perplejo, su mente jamás había jugado con él de esa manera, pensaba que en realidad su amado Sasuke estaba ahí... Con él al final... Bajó su cabeza, y respirando hondamente, apagó el cigarrillo pisándolo contra el pasto, y caminó a la orilla del precipicio, de gran altura... Dispuesto a acabar con su vida... Listo para caer... Observo con detalle la ciudad a la vista... Por fin el sol se había apagado y la luna y las estrellas se habían encendido para él, y eran las únicas que podían ser testigos de cómo terminaba de una vez por todas con el mismo... Sólo un paso y dejarse llevar por la gravedad, la brisa había empezado a soplar con fuerza como si también lo alentara a hacer tal locura... Se agachó y tomo una flor del piso... La miro con detalle y con serenidad, luego... el viento se la llevo, sabía que ese momento había llegado, sus memorias se desvanecieron y su vida era el simple hecho de dar solo ese paso... Con miedo, lo dio, las garras de la muerte lo agarraron, pero una mano angelical lo salvó... Entrando en razón dándose cuenta de aquello... Y mirando a su ángel, a quien no esperaba… era su amado pelinegro y de ojos azabache que llego a salvarlo de la muerte..._

_- Naruto... ¿En qué demonios pensabas? - gritó Sasuke con enojo_

_- En suicidarme... Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí? - respondió con la mirada a hacia otro lado_

_- Pues estaba embriagándome en el bar de Shikamaru, al rato me provoco hablar contigo... Así que cuando fui a tu casa no estabas ahí, sólo pensé que estarías acá... Es tu lugar favorito en todo el mundo antes que la plaza cerca del café donde fue nuestra primera cita... Pero... ¿Estas acaso loco? ¡¿Cómo semejante idea de suicidarte se te pudo pasar por la cabeza? - explicó a su chico de ojos azules cuando gritaba una y otra vez a su rubio, estaba muy asustado, jamás pensó que Naruto sería capaz de tal cosa_

_- Sasuke... Nada tiene sentido sin ti... Aquel día... Fue donde todo... Todo se detuvo, cuando terminamos, pensé que no me amabas más, así que nada tenía sentido, y decidí venir acá... - respondió a su Sasuke con lágrimas de tristeza y su mirada fija a el_

_- Tonto... Si te dije aquello hiriente... De verdad... Lo siento, yo nunca acabaría lo nuestro para siempre, la palabra siempre... Tendrá un buen significado... Y ese es... Siempre te amare, siempre estaré junto a ti y siempre te protegeré de todo... - con aquellas palabras tomó de la mano a su rubio con fuerza y le dio un beso, y lo abrazo aferrándose a él, esa noche se quedaron ahí tomados de la mano observando de lejos la hermosa ciudad, sus luces y aquel cielo estrellado y la luna llena… Tan galante... En donde las memorias de ambos se fusionaban... Y volvían a aparecer... Para quedarse siempre..._

_**Fin**_

_Aedora: recuerden dejar un review no los matara x)_

_Jinjuriki del jubi: *empapada de agua* -.-! ¡Como las odio! De haber sabido que había esa trampa, no hubiese rechazado esos zapatos voladores..._


End file.
